5 TIPS para conseguir NOVIO!
by Bledum1313
Summary: Levi siempre ha estado enamorado de Eren, el capitán del equipo de fútbol y quién trae loca a más de una estudiante. Ante las segundas intenciones de su prima Mikasa hacia el muchacho, Levi decide acudir a 5 TIPS que prometen ayudarle. ERERI/OOC/AU/YAOI/FLUFF.
1. COSAS IMPORTANTES.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencias**: Yaoi Uso del - OoC Universo Alterno (AU) - Lenguaje Vulgar - Historia corta - Ereri - Fanfic - Fluff.

**Pareja**: Eren Jaeger / Levi Ackerman.

* * *

**N/A:** Este fanfic (para quienes no lo han leído) ya esta subido en Wattpad. Es una historia corta que no contiene lemmon (porque no lo veo necesario), tiene 7 capítulos sin mucho drama, ya que fue escrito principalmente para ser cómico y rómantico y a lo largo de la historia se encontrarán con cosas sacadas de Google. (Abajo la sinopsis **original**)

* * *

**Sinopsis:**

Levi siempre ha estado enamorado de Eren, el chico apuesto, capitán del equipo de fútbol, amable con sus compañeros y el que trae loco a más de una estudiante.

Todo este tiempo el sólo se conformaba con mirarlo, hasta que un día su prima Mikasa, se le acerca al muchacho con segundas intenciones.

Desde ese momento, Levi acude a 5 TIPS que prometen ayudarlo y conseguir que Eren sea su novio, ¿y por qué no? ganarle en algo a su prima.

La pregunta es...

¿Funcionará?

* * *

**Espero que les guste y que reciba mucho amor uwu.**

Bledum :p


	2. ¡Qué comience el juego!

**¡QUÉ COMIENCE EL JUEGO!**

* * *

Levi Ackerman.

Un pequeño tic se apoderó de mi ojo izquierdo, cuando la cínica sonrisa de mi querida prima — nótese el sarcasmo — se dirigió única y exclusivamente en mi dirección.Me había levantado con la mejor vibra que mi cuerpo podía soportar esa mañana, pero todo se fue al demonio en cuanto mis afilados ojos se posaron en Mikasa.

Era lunes, y con la sola presencia de mi prima supe enseguida, que mi semana sería un completo fiasco. No voy a mentir, odio a mi prima con toda mi alma y me jode las pelotas como no se imaginan. Desde niños siempre se ha encargado de arrebatarme todo lo que quiero o gusta, y también se ha ensañado en ser mejor que yo en cosas que ni siquiera le llaman la atención. Recuerdo que una vez mamá me regaló un hermoso auto de juguete color rojo. Era el juguete que más amaba en la vida, y la desgraciada de Mikasa hizo un espectáculo del tamaño de un titán, alegando que ella quería mi juguete. Habían como cien copias iguales en la tienda, pero ella sólo quería mi auto rojo. Al final, para que dejara de llorar, mi madre tuvo que regalarle mi maldito juguete para que se callara de una buena vez.

Desde ese momento, la he odiado inmensamente, y nada, ni nadie cambiará eso.

— ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? — Pregunté, recibiendo un leve golpe en lo brazo por parte de mamá.

— Levi, no seas malo con tu prima.

— Me importa una mierda.

Mikasa rió intentando ser sofisticada, provocando que las serpientes asesinas de mi estómago se retorcieran y soltaran veneno en todo mi interior.

— No se preocupe, tía Kuchel, Levi siempre me ha tratado así. Ya me he acostumbrado.

Quise abalanzarme y golpearle la cara con mis puños y luego levantarme y patearle el puto cráneo como si fuera una pelota de fútbol. Sin embargo, mi madre me detuvo a tiempo y no se lo agradecí para nada. Al contrario, observé a mi progenitora con el ceño fruncido, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza con la cuchara de madera que sostenía en su mano derecha.

Bufé caminando hasta la mesa de la cocina, en donde mi desayuno reposaba. Tomé asiento, sumergiendo enseguida la cuchara en el tazón que contenía leche con cereal. Mi madre y Mikasa me siguieron, sentándose cada una a mis costados. Me llené la boca de cereal, masticando con rabia y centrando mi vista en el bonito servilletero que estaba en el centro de la mesa.

— En fin, Levi, tu tío Kenny me ha dejado a cargo de Mikasa por lo que queda de año, así que vivirá con nosotros durante ese tiempo.

Escupí todo lo que tenía en la boca, mirando a mi madre con los ojos bien abiertos. La mujer me miró entre enojada y sorprendida. Pero todo quedó en segundo plano, cuando me aferré a su ante brazo con fuerza, suplicando que esto fuera una mentira.

— No, mamá, con esta idiota no. Tiene piojos y no se baña nunca, por favor. — Claramente estaba mintiendo, pero era necesario para que se fuera de mi hogar.

Recibí el tercer golpe de la mañana.

— No hables así de tu prima. Mikasa, discúlpalo, por favor.

— No se preocupe, tía. — Cruzó sus piernas, mientras comenzaba a preparar un poco de café en la pequeña taza que tenía en frente.

Yo en cambio, agarré el cuchillo más próximo, alzándolo en dirección a Mikasa y tratando de clavarlo en su jodido rostro. Sin embargo, otro golpe mucho más fuerte que lo anteriores me llegó en la cabeza. Solté el cuchillo, provocando que callera al suelo y con ambas manos presioné el lugar afectado.

— ¡Mamá! — Repliqué, mirando a la mujer con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Compórtate!

— ¡No estaba haciendo nada!

— ¡Te vi, Levi Ackerman!

Bufé, volviendo a llenar mi boca con leche y cereal.

En eso estaba, cuando escuché la espantosa risa de Mikasa, quien trataba de reír "disimuladamente" para que nadie lo notara. Lo que ella no sabía, era que - a mí parecer - se estaba riendo como si se tratara de una extraña fusión entre un hipopótamo y un cerdo con epilepsia, y no exagero. Levanté la vista de mi plato de cereal para enfocarla en su horrorosa cara. La miré con la peor cara que podía tener, y antes de soltar todo el maldito veneno que tenía en la garganta, me levanté cautelosamente, provocando que la idiota levantara la vista, presenciando la gran nube negra que rodeaba todo mi maldito cuerpo.

— ¿Te parece gracioso? ¡Pues te daré algo más gracioso! — Tomé el único cuchillo que estaba en la mesa, que se encontraba a un costado de la mantequilla con un poco de mermelada encima. — ¡Te voy a matar! — Pero en cuanto acerque el cuchillo a mi querida prima, recibí el quinto golpe de la mañana. — ¡Ya deja de golpearme con esa puta cuchara!

— ¡Si no te comportas, haré que está cuchara sea tu peor pesadilla, Levi!

— ¡Me largo! — Caminé con bronca hasta el sofá más grande de la sala en donde se encontraba mi mochila.

— ¡¿A donde vas?! — Gritó desde la cocina mi madre. Podía imaginarla con una mano en su cintura y la otra con la cuchara de palo por sobre su cabeza.

— ¡A la mierda! — Tomé mi mochila, pasando mis brazos por las correas, ajustándola en mi espalda. Guardé mis llaves en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y caminé hasta la puerta de entrada de mi casa.

Pero la voz de mi madre me detuvo antes de siquiera dar un paso fuera.

— Mikasa también asistirá contigo a clases hoy, así que espérala.

Me giré, encarando a ambas mujeres y percatándome de la cínica sonrisa de mi prima.

En ese momento sentí la sangre hervir, y por mero impulso apreté los puños, sintiendo mi cara roja de ira.

¡Quería gritar!

* * *

(…)

* * *

Fue hasta una hora después que ambos llegamos a clases. Luego de replicar como desgraciado y recibir cinco golpes en la cabeza con esa jodida cuchara de madera, Mikasa y yo nos dirigimos a la prisión que llaman escuela.

Llegamos cuando ya todos se encontraban descansando de la primera hora de clases. Sí, llegamos a la hora del primer receso de la jornada. Mi asistencia perfecta, que incluía llegar siempre a la hora, se fue por el drenaje por culpa de mi molesta prima. Caminamos por los pasillo buscando mi aula, que ahora también sería el de la zorra está, para dejar nuestras cosas y salir al patio antes de que el receso terminara.

Entramos al aula de clases, y lo primero que hice fue inspeccionar si su bolso estaba en el pupitre que siempre utilizaba. Al parecer la suerte comenzaba a sonreirme, porque en cuanto giré la vista hacia el lado derecho del aula, me percaté de que su bolso se mantenía intacto en el cuarto lugar de la primer fila junto a la pared. Sonreí como enamorado, demostrando toda la felicidad que sentía de sólo pensar que él había asistido a clases. Había esperado dos largos días para verlo de nuevo, y el momento se me estaba dando de la mejor manera posible.

Pero todo se derrumba lamentablemente.

En cuanto caminé al pupitre de dos puestos que suelo compartir con Hanji, Mikasa aprovechó eso, para instalar sus cosas junto al único puesto vacío del aula. Sí, la muy idiota dejó sus cosas junto al puesto de Eren. Nuevamente un tic se apoderó de mi ojo izquierdo, mientras caminaba con bronca hasta mi molesta prima.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Lé pregunté con la misma bronca de antes, esta vez tomándome el atrevimiento de violar su espacio personal.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es sólo un banco. — Despejó su rostro, echando su lisa y negra cabellera hacía atrás.

— Pues para ti está prohibido.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Lo compraste o algo así? — Sonrió con burla, y en ese momento maldeci el hecho de no tener un cuchillo cerca.

— No, pero está prohibido. No puedes sentarte ahí.

— ¿Y en dónde quieres que me siente? ¿En el suelo? — Fue mi turno de sonreír.

— Pues te verías mil veces mejor ahí, y de hecho... combina con tu uniforme. — Mikasa pareció enojada y me auto-felicité por eso. Sin embargo, antes de que comenzara a insultarle más, alguien entró al aula.

Ambos observamos al mismo tiempo, percatándonos de esos lindos y relucientes ojos verdes que nos miraban desde la puerta. Mi corazón estalló en ese momento y mi respiración comenzó a pausarse. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar y mi cuerpo a temblar. Me quedé estático observando como se acercaba con una sonrisa hacia nosotros, el dueño de mis suspiros, sonrisas y de todo mi corazón. Estoy hablando del apuesto y carismático capitán del equipo de futbol, Eren Jaeger.

— Hola, soy Eren Jaeger, un gusto. — Tendió su mano hacía Mikasa, dejando mi presencia en segundo plano.

La azabache pareció contenta, y con movimientos calculados y llenos de coquetería, que tan sólo una zorra como ella puede tener, tomó la mano de Eren sonriéndole de lado.

— Un gusto, Eren, soy Mikasa la prima de Levi. — Eren sonrió por segunda vez, provocando con ese gesto, que sus ojos brillaran un poco.

— ¡Eso es genial! ¡Bienvenida a la escuela!

— Gracias — Llevó su cabello tras de su oreja, y yo gruñi como un perro rabioso, al notar las malditas intenciones que tenía mi prima hacía Eren -. Espero que no te haya molestado que me sentará aquí.

— No, no es ningún problema. Me alegra el hecho de tener compañera de banco, a decir verdad, me sentía un poco solo en este lugar, me alegra que llegarás.

Ambos rieron, ignorando por completo que yo estaba ahí. Me sentía como la tercera rueda del triciclo, sólo molestando y volviendo el momento incómodo. Miré a mi prima y a Eren hablar cómodamente y sólo un pensamiento se apoderó de mi mente. Ahora que Mikasa había llegado, estaba completamente seguro que no tendría ninguna oportunidad con el apuesto capitán del equipo de futbol. Las pocas esperanzas que tenía guardadas se fueron por la basura, haciéndome sentir inferior a mi esbelta y hermosa prima. Al parecer me estaba viendo de lo más deprimente, y eso provocó que Eren tocará con cautela mi hombro izquierdo. Esa pequeña acción, provocó que levantará la cabeza como un resorte, enfocando mis grises ojos en los verdes de la persona frente a mí.

— Hey, Levi — En cuanto dijo mi nombre, juro que pude ver una gran y hermosa nube blanca detrás de él que iluminaba todo su bello rostro. —, puede que suene muy mal esto, pero... ¿hiciste los cálculos que pidió el maestro de matemáticas?

Escuché a Mikasa reír bajito, pero intenté no clavarle mi uñas en el cuello.

— Y-Yo... Yo...eh... ¡NO! — Y salí corriendo.

La verdad es que si había hecho las cálculos, pero me sentí tan intimidado que no pude pensar en otra respuesta, y pues, terminé huyendo. Me quedé detrás de la puerta, que me encargué de cerrar bien, escuchando el sin fin de halagos baratos que Mikasa les decía a Eren.

¡Mikasa de mierda!

* * *

**Bledum :p.**


End file.
